Stolen Ghost
by Blayer98
Summary: Logan had no idea this would happen. He lost Hesh, everyone who he knew, everything. Until he met that girl, who got him on the road to recovery... Rated T for TEEN.


Logan was in that pit, doing nothing... He was locked away, to be brainwashed by the Federation. "..." His eyes were shut, his mouth was permanently closed, he had nothing, all he had left was his dignity, his thoughts, and his memories... "..." He was forever mute, he had no intention of speaking, and doing so was completely useless. "...*sigh*..." **"It's over... I'm long dead...by now, maybe this whole thing was pointless, I have no family, Hesh is gone, my father's gone...everyone...except HIM..." **He thought to himself for a while. He passed out shortly after...

When he woke up, he found himself, in a bedroom on a bed, his army uniform gone, his Ghosts mask laid on the bedside table. He was in his casual clothing. **"Huh? Where...Am I? Is this part of the brainwash? Or is this real? I can't tell, my head's fuzzy..." **He then saw Riley get onto the bed and laid down next to him. **"Riley?" **Riley just smiled, with his tail wagging. **"Is this some kind of a joke?" **Before he could think further, A young girl walked into the room. Her hair, skin color, were white as a sheet. "Umm..." she was shy, she didn't know that person. Who was he? Where did he come from? Logan couldn't keep his eyes off that girl. **"Who IS this girl?" "He's quite young to be in the army..." **Mila walked closer, with a notepad. "I...heard you can't speak so..." Mila's hands were shaking a little. Logan reached out to grab the notepad, and wrote something in it, then he handed it back. Mila read what he wrote. "Who are you, and where am I?" "My name's Mila, Mila Evans." **"Mila, huh? Never heard that name before..." **"And you are...?" Mila handed back the notepad, with Logan writing his name down, then showing Mila. "Logan Walker." "You don't seem to be from this area... I mean, I've never seen anyone who looks or has a name like that..." Logan looked out the window. "You're mute too huh? I was once, when i was in a coma for 10 years... All i saw was darkness, it's all i saw...it scared me to be like that..." Logan's eyes went small for a second, it was just as the same problem with him, in a pit, no one else to see you, all you saw was blackness... Riley looked at Logan then back to Mila, and tilted his head to the side. **"Master, what's wrong?" **All that came out was a whine from Riley. "Oh, Riley, it's fine, really." Mila was smiling, but was concerned for Logan. "Oh, Logan, do you remember anything about your past?" Logan looked up at Mila, in a confused look. **"You really want to know what I've just been though!?"** Mila handed the notepad to Logan, and Logan stops for a bit, then wrote something down. Mila read: "It's...not something I'd want to talk about, and besides, it wouldn't do any good if you heard what I've just been though...Being brainwashed really isn't funny..." Mila was shocked. **"See? I told you...*sigh*" **"You're brainwashed? You mean, you don't remember most of everything?" Logan nodded his head. "Gods, that must have been terrible... It's just like being in a coma..." Mila started to tear up. **"Oh great..." **Logan started to doubt himself, and put his hands on Mila's shoulder. He shook his head, but stopped and immediately put his hands on his head, his brain was hurting, his heart beated hard, and he collapsed onto the floor. "Logan? Logan! Are you alright? Say something!" All Logan saw was darkness... "It's...It's coming back...!" Mila saw Logan's eyes were full black. "Huh? W-What's coming back? Do you remember something?" Logan was too far in the dark to hear anything! "You;re getting quieter...Come back...!" He got too emotional, he was remembering everything... "Logan, wake up!" Too late, he passed out... Mila then got surprised. "He was just able to speak... Could that have been because of the brain washing?"

All Logan saw was darkness. Then he saw a white figure. "Huh? Who's...that?" He walked closer, it was resembling someone he knew very well. "Logan! What are you doing here?" He instantly recognized that voice, it's was Hesh! "David? Are you dead? Why are you here?" "I could ask you the same question, brother. And no, I'm not dead." David laughed that last part off. Logan sighed with relief. "Where are you now?" David got serious. "Can't tell you, i'm forbidden, sorry. But I know we'll see each other again." Logan had to think that though. "Wait, WHAT? We're never going to-" David sighed, Logan easily got worried some of the time. "Don't worry, I'll still be with you, we can never be separated. Even if we are far apart." Everything was getting white, Logan was returning. "See you soon, Logan!" "Wait, David, there's still much i need to ask!" David smiled. "We can talk about that when the time comes. Godbye, but, just for now, don't forget me, Logan!" David waved to Logan, and they both disappeared. Logan was back in the real world.

"Logan, you okay?" Mila was by his side. Kyle was also there too! "I think he's waking up." Riley was there as well. **"Whatever happened to my Master?" **"Ugh...Where am I again, I'd had enough of passing out now..." Logan's eyes were half open. Mila was smiling. "You're in the hospital, although it wasn't necessary, we just wanted to be sure. Even Riley was worried about you!" Riley smiled with his tongue out. "haha, what a wuss." Kyle checked the time, he had to go. "Oh, crap, i gotta go, c'mon Riley, let's go. Mila, you staying?" "Yeah, I'll stay for a bit." Riley and Kyle left the building. "I saw him, out of all places." Mila was confused. "Who Logan?" "My brother, David. We've both had a bad past recently, but I'll tell you as a secret...We where supposed to kill one of our former Ghost team members, however, they survived. He took me, David was screaming my name out to me, really trying to get to me, but couldn't, we were both wounded. After they brainwashed me, they realized there was no need for me, and instead of killing me, they threw me out onto the streets, just like that, and then that's where I met you." Mila was gobsmacked. "That must have been terrible! Well, don't you worry! Me, Kyle and Riley, even your brother, David will still be here with you! Well, I'm going to go back, it's getting late. See you tomorrow, Logan!" Mila smiled and walked to the exit. Logan smiled, and fell asleep. He was happy, he hadn't been like that in a long time. David's voice appeared once more. "Logan, our father and me will always keep an eye on you! **Don't forget us!**"

_THE_ END!

Did you like this fanfiction? If you did, be sure to check out my other fanfictions! I'm sure you'll enjoy them! :D

Be sure to review if you liked it! Reviews really do help when it comes to fanfictions! :3


End file.
